The present invention relates to the formation of semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to the formation of stair-step semiconductor devices.
During semiconductor wafer processing, stair-step features are sometimes required. For example, in 3D flash memory devices, multiple cells are stacked up together in chain format to save space and increase packing density. The stair-step structure allows electrical contact with every gate layer.